Primeras impresiones: nunca son buenas
by fonteius
Summary: Korra es una nueva alumna que se ha mudado a ciudad República porque tuvo ciertos "problemillas" en su antigua universidad. Ahora empieza una vida nueva, en una nueva ciudad, en una universidad mas prestigiosa y buenos amigos. Pero unas palabras desafortunadas le meten en problemas con la profesora con la asignatura mas dura de la universidad, ingeniería. HISTORIA CON Shirei -Kan
1. Chapter 1

**A LOS BUENOS DÍAS!**

**quiero hacer un aviso importante sobre esta historia: esta historia esta escrita a medias con Shirei- Kan ( u/5852156/ ) ¿esto que significa? que ella escribe un capitulo y yo otro, ninguna de las dos sabrá que va a escribir la otra en su capitulo con lo cual esta historia se ira "improvisando" poco a poco. también quiero decir que ella hará el POV de Asami y yo el POV de Korra y si queréis saber la historia completa ¡pues tendréis que leer las dos historias para no perderos!**

**poco mas que decir, dejad comentarios con preguntas sugerencias y si queréis mirar mis otras historias o contactar conmigo meteos en mi perfil, siento mucho las faltas de ortografía, espero que os guste y creo que ya...**

**Gracias por leer y nos vemos!**

* * *

Deje la pesada caja en el suelo mientras en la puerta puerta, Bolin me miraba desde el vano de la puerta, le veía desde la distancia que me proporcionaba mi "amplia" habitación, le veía con una sonrisa en la cara mientras escuchaba mi historia.

\- … ¿y te puedes creer que te pueden expulsar por eso? Si no hice nada

Bolin sonrió y se froto la nariz

\- técnicamente… si lo hiciste

Gire los ojos y le encare, levante las manos como defensa ante sus palabras

\- mira, si discutir delicadamente con un profesor es motivo para que te echen no lo veo lógico

Mako apareció detrás de Bolin caminando calmado por el pasillo y levanto una ceja mientras movía una caja a su habitación, y sin mirarme a la cara si quiera abrió la boca

\- creo que llamar al director de la universidad, zorra sifilítica y que esperas que su casa se derrumbe mientras el está en el baño y si no le pasaba lo harías tu ya que sabes donde vive, no es discutir dialogadamente con un profesor Korra

Y dicho esto prosiguió su camino por el pasillo sin más dilación mientras una alegre bola blanca le ladraba y seguía, que creía que iba a recibir un premio si seguía a Mako por el pasillo.

\- eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh… que yo sepa en algún momento el fue profesor antes de ser director y no levante la voz en ningún momento, eso no es discutir

Una voz potente respondió

\- sigue siendo una amenaza

Me encogí de hombros mientras Bolin se reía y Naga ladraba porque había recibido una pequeña reprimenda por estar en medio. Volví a desembalar la última caja mientras seguía contando mi triste historia.

\- puedo admitir que me pase un poquito de la raya, solo un poquito… pero aun así no es motivo para que me echen, fue injustificado y abusivo.

Bolin me miro pensativo y meneo la cabeza en señal de confirmación.

\- la verdad es que tienes razón

Mako volvió aparecer de nuevo y actuó igual que antes, se paro en medio del pasillo y hablo sin mirarme.

\- si tienes faltas acumuladas es normal que te echen

\- ¿ah sí? ¿y cómo sabes si las tengo?

\- Korra, fue tu madre la que me llamo para que te dejara quedarte aquí y fue ella la que me conto todo – se giro y me miro con una sonrisa – con todo lujo de detalles

Mako siguió su camino y Bolin se rio a carcajadas, ante tal comentario y burla no me iba a quedar callada y me saque una bota y se la tire, con un solo giro de cabeza la esquivo y siguió su camino y volvió a coger mas cajas

\- ¡tampoco fueron mi culpa!

\- ya claro

Bolin se secaba un ojo de la risa al verme en este deplorable estado, porque después de un viaje de cinco horas en tren desde el polo hasta ciudad republica, una mudanza a un piso enano y ahora sin una bota y cabreada… debía ser la imagen de la felicidad pura. Un cambio de aires me venía bien, podríamos decir que soy algo… complicada, muy poca gente me sabía tratar, pero sabía que los pocos amigos que conservaba eran de verdad. Bolin no me dejo perderme mucho en mis pensamientos ya que me dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo y me devolvió a la realidad.

\- bueno vale… ¿Qué hiciste?

Le mire e intente recordar

\- bien… creo que la primera fue porque llegue a clase un poquito traspuesta de una noche que empalme de fiesta

Bolin capto la insinuación a la primera.

-… muy borracha…

\- …. Y… y digo Y…creo que me enfade con una puerta

Mako grito desde la cocina.

\- destrucción de propiedad de la universidad, primera falta.

Me asome al pasillo y vi como Mako asomaba la cabeza desde la cocina. Una cosa húmeda me toco la pierna y mire abajo para ver a Naga, mi perro mitad samoyedo mitad husky mas blanco que la nieve, con mi bota en la boca muy contenta por su hazaña. Cogí la bota y la rasque detrás de las orejas.

\- buena chica, ahora te doy un premio

Naga ladro y movió la cola contenta y salió corriendo detrás de la bota, creyendo que era un juego, cuando voló de nuevo hacia la cara de Mako, que esta vez le dio en la mejilla que quedo roja. Mako me miraba fijamente mientras se sobaba la mejilla, y siguió con la mirada clavada en mi menos cuando Naga paso a su lado recogió la bota y le piso con sus patas, quizás queriendo… quizás no, pero no pude evitar sonreír.

\- cállate de una vez, sabiondo.

El levanto las manos y se metió de nuevo a la cocina

\- pero si tengo razón tengo razón

\- ¿es que el aprendiz a jefe wiggum no se va a callar nunca?

Bolin me miro y me palmeo el hombro

\- no suele hacerlo cuando hay cosas jurídicas de por medio, ya sabes cómo es su sentido de la justicia. Pero la expulsión si mal no recuerdo era por tres faltas y me falta una.

En ese momento una imagen y un sonido vino a mi mente, fue el momento más vergonzoso de su vida y la vez que le cayó una bronca grandísima.

\- yo… bueno…

Bolin sonrió

\- oh... venga ya

\- ¿Qué?

Bolin dio una palmada mientras se reía para después señalarme

\- estas poniendo la misma cara que cuando te pille saliendo de la habitación de Mako con solo su camiseta y dijiste que solo habías dormido y nada más.

Me puse roja y oí como en la cocina se caía algo.

\- ¡EH¡

\- ¡EH¡

Los dos gritamos al unisonó mientras acorralábamos a Bolin en el salón, este se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa

\- ¿no me lo vais a negar? ¿O aquella noche solo dormisteis?

Mako y yo nos miramos mientras el rojo se nos iba bajando.

\- bien, bueno vale… primero de todo, ese día fue un día… hace mucho tiempo… en el momento en el que tu hermano y yo… hacíamos cosas…

\- follabais

Abrí un poco la boca mientras intentaba pensar en algo, Bolin me miraba fijamente y sonreía.

\- oh… ya no tengo 15 años chicos, tengo 19 años y me conozco el mundo. Vale que tuve una adolescencia tardía pero sé que salisteis y sé que vuestro verano del amor ya termino hace tiempo… y si… se que hacíais

Cerré la boca y sonreí

\- mira tú por dónde… como ha crecido tu hermano

\- ya ves

\- chicos… solo me sacáis 3 años

Sonreí y me fije en mis amigos con los que ahora iba a vivir. Mi familia iba de vacaciones a ciudad republica desde que yo tenía cinco años y allí conocí a la pareja de hermanos, eran dos niños huérfanos con los que jugaba a la pelota y de ahí empecé a mantener una relación con ellos … especialmente con Mako, ya se me entiendes. Pero eso termino rápido y ahora simplemente somos amigos, aunque gracias a mi expulsión de la universidad me había convertido en compañera de piso de estos dos.

\- bueno, para resumir… tenía una compañera… blablablá, un baño, blablablabla, todos entraron gritando, blablablabla, exhibicionismo, blablablá, vuelve a liarla y te echamos, y blablablá

Ambos hermanos levantaron la ceja y me miraron

\- ¿Qué?

Mako abrió la boca

\- conmigo no hacías eso.

\- que yo sepa nunca hemos estudiado juntos, así que veo difícil hacer eso… en el baño de la biblioteca.

Mako se aparto de su hermano y me miro para interrogarme

\- ¿y como se lo tomaron tus padres?

\- pues enterarte de la bisexualidad de tu hija porque se tiraba a una compañera pues… se enfadaron… mucho. Además, seguro que si hubiéramos estudiado juntos lo hubiéramos hecho.

Antes de que Mako pudiera responder, Bolin nos rodeo a los dos

\- ahoraaa siiiiiiiiiii estudiamoooos juntoooooooos

Para luego mirarnos fijamente y muy serio

\- pero nada de hacer cosas en el baño, exhibicionismo no.

Mire fijamente a Bolin y le aparte de mi de un manotazo y para quitármelo de encima, me senté en el sofá y me estire, Naga se sentó a mi lado y puso la cabeza en mis piernas.

\- primero de todo no, tu hermano y yo ya terminamos hace mucho y ahora le veo como un hermano gay

\- ¿gay?

\- muy muy gay

Mako suspiro y Bolin sonrió

\- segundo, he prometido a mis padres que me portare bien, esta es la única universidad que tiene mi carrera… Y me acepta después de lo que he hecho

Bolin se sentó a mi lado y Mako en el suelo

\- en fin… además, Mako va a la academia de policía y tu vas a letras, creo que estamos separados por un par de kilómetros y mi facultad esta a tomar vientos, pero ya sabes… las cosas importantes están lejos

Bolin se cruzo de brazos

\- ya estamos… como eres de ciencias puedes despreciar a los de lengua. PUES NOSOTROS HACEMOS HISTORIA

Me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina

\- la contribución más grande de la poesía es Pablito clavo un clavito

-¡ Korra!

\- y la rima del cinco

\- POR LO MENOS YO NO HE ENSEÑANDO EL CULO EN LA UNIVERSIDAD PORQUE ME PILLARON FOLLANDO

Saque una pierna de la cocina

\- culo torneado y ejercitado nene

(…..)

El despertador sonó demasiado pronto y un par de patas arañaron mi sabana, ¿ya era tan pronto?

\- que sí, que ya

Naga me miro mientras me levantaba y me vestía, hacia soniditos para que me diera prisa

\- que si… que si… que ya

Me puse mi ropa de correr y le cogi la correa a Naga, toda la casa estaba en silencio menos un hurón que me miraba desde el sofá y rascaba un cojín, haciendo un ruidito muy suave. Me acerque a él y le acerque la mano

\- hola pabu, ¿Dónde te habías escondido?

El hurón me miro y me olio la mano, se froto contra ella y le rasque un poco la cabeza

\- bueno chico, voy a sacar a la bola de pelo esta correr

Y dicho esto le puse a Naga la correa y salimos a la calle, aun era muy temprano y había una suave brisa, el verano estaba acabando y la temperatura bajaba. Pero esta temperatura para mí era verano, criarse en un sitio donde -4 grados es verano te da una cierta inmunidad al frio. Mire a Naga que estaba impaciente y le hice un gesto

\- ¿una carrera chica?

Ella ladro suavemente y empezó a correr dejándome atrás y tirando de la correa.

-eso es trampa, quieta.

Después de veinte minutos corriendo llegamos al parque donde le lance una pelota usada, que ella me devolvía llena de babas, pero feliz y contenta. Cuando iba a lanzar la pelota por quinta vez, vi a una preciosidad pasando por mi lado, corría rápido y concentrada y no pude verle bien la cara, solo vi unas piernas largas con unos pantaloncitos negros, un culo bien formado, una camiseta de tirantes roja y una coleta negra que se movía suavemente.

\- Jo…der…

Seguí mirándola descaradamente mientas ella seguía corriendo pero Naga me ladro fuerte y yo le lance la pelota para que se callara, pero se me ocurrió una idea y así tener un pretexto para hablar con doña culo sexy que ahora se alejaba. Así que calcule el ángulo de tiro para que cayera delante de ella pero lamentablemente mi puntería fallo y callo lejos de la chica de culo perfecto, cuando Naga me trajo la pelota suspire.

\- una puta pena… bueno vámonos, que voy a llegar tarde a la uni

Volvimos corriendo al apartamiento de nuevo, allí la vida ya había vuelto a aflorar, Bolin comía un desayuno contundente mientras Mako tomaba un café con cara de melancolía mientras bostezaba.

\- buenos días!

Bolin me tiro migajas de tostada al hablar dándome los buenos días y Mako solamente me miro con cara de sueño.

\- me voy a la ducha chumachos.

Después de una ducha rápida y de que Bolin empezara a aporrear la puerta porque quería entrar a ponerse guapo, me vestí con una chaqueta de cuero, pantalones ajustados y una camiseta estilo beisbol con mangas negras donde ponía "no war except in bed", me mire al espejo y me vi demasiado sexy para ser real, cuando vi que Bolin salía del baño, empecé a meterle prisa y nos encaminamos corriendo a la universidad.

(…)

Mi primer día y yo solo conocía a una persona de mi carrera, lamentablemente solo nos veíamos en tres asignaturas.

\- ¿y entonces que puedes decirme de cómo va esto jinora?

Ella me miro y sonrió, ella es una amiga de Bolin y una de las mejores amigas de la novia de Bolin, Opal. Nos conocimos de revote y casualidad el primer día que viene a ciudad republica para los tramites de la universal, Bolin me acompaño y nos la encontramos y me la presento, ella fue muy maja y me ayudo a hacer los trámites y enseñándome todo lo que había por la universidad. También me conto se conocía todos los trapicheos y a todos los que trabajaban allí, era la pequeña enciclopedia sobre temas de la universidad, si querías saber algo o que se cocía por allí, pregúntale a ella.

\- pues mira, el profesor de botánica es un tirado de la vida, aprobar es fácil, el de matemáticas…

\- tu padre

Ella suspiro ante mi comentario y siguió hablando mientras me ignoraba

\- mi padre… es muy estricto y no me ayuda ni a mí así que imagínate lo estricto que es, y bueno… creo que no hay ninguna asignatura más que se te de mal y pueda contarte algo de los profesores

Ella se seco las manos y salimos del baño para dirigirnos hacia la cafetería, ella se pidió un café y mientras se lo pedía se me ocurrió una que no le había comentado.

\- ¿y ingeniería?

Ella abrió los ojos y me miro

\- ¿! Tienes ingeniería?!

\- sí, era la única optativa que quedaba… y bueno… era eso o esperar un año

Jinora suspiro mientras cogía su café y le ponía azúcar, nos sentamos en una mesa donde me puse cómoda y espere a que se bebía su café.

\- pues, creo que es una profesora… pero no estoy segura

Arquee una ceja

\- ¿no la tienes?

\- ¿eso? Y una polla, es una de las asignaturas más difíciles, pero si la apruebas… seguro que acabas en un buen puesto, queda muy bien en el curriculum

\- joder…

Suspire, siempre tenía mala suerte en estos temas.

\- ¿y que sabes?

\- pues es una profesora un tanto exigente… mucha gente se va de la asignatura a la mitad de curso

Me empecé a reír, por la imagen que me había venido a la mente, jinora levanto una ceja y me miro

\- me acabo de imaginar a una viejales que seguro que esta amargada, gorda y con cincuenta gatos… o mejor, alérgica a los gatos

\- ¿Por qué es mejor?

\- porque ni los gatos la aguantan

Me reí suavemente y jinora bebió la mitad de su café ante mi chiste absurdo

\- pues no, creo que era una alumna aventajada y se saco la carrera en nada, creo que realmente te sacara ocho o nueve años, su nombre empezaba por a… as…. Asam…. Algo así. Dios, se quien es pero no le pongo nombre

Abrí los ojos y luego reí

\- oh dios… la típica antisocial con gafas y granos, o mejor, pelo sucio, camisas de su abuela y yo que se… dios…esto es una mina… venga ayúdame a explotarla, seguro que se te ocurre algo más.

\- no gracias

Me acomode en la silla y me puse las manos en la tripa

\- vamos a ver, hemos quedado que una tia con gafas, granos, ropa de vieja … le podemos poner bigote… ¿Qué te parece una voz súper grave o aguda? "soy súper inteligente y hacedme caso", uff… me mofo…. Y que te parece si esta súper amargada , con el mundo porque se cree demasiado inteligente, y los demás son demasiado inútiles desde su punto de vista, una sabiondilla de manual y yo se que… tiene una colección de fotos de su actor favorito y dice que se casara con el…. Tia ayúdame que esto es demasie para mi body

Oí como jinora se reía, pero de repente se puso en blanco.

\- ¿Qué te pasa ji? Has visto a un fantasma – me apoye en la mesa y me empecé a reír – oh dios… la tia esa es tan blanca que le traspasa la luz, es oro la profe nerd… como me voy a reír este curso, seguro que puedo hasta hacer un dibujo… ¿querrías verlo?

Y me empecé a reír hasta que recibí una patada debajo de la mesa y vi como negaba la cabeza, una silla detrás nuestro chirrió demostrando que alguien se había levantado, pero no le preste importancia, jinora en cambio si se lo daba

\- ¿Qué?

Me gire y vi como una chica preciosa se iba de la cafetería, traje oscuro y buenas piernas, su pelo negro ondeaba al viento y cuando paso por el pasillo pude ver una cara preciosa, ojos verdes, labios rojos y una piel blanca, limpia y seguro que muy suave… preciosa.

\- joder… tienes buena vista, yo me la fo. No sabía que te iba eso ji.

Jinora me miraba fijamente, y suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza

\- que bien te lo vas a pasar

\- ¿Qué?

Ella bebió café

\- que llegas tarde a clase

Mire el reloj

\- oh mierda… nos vemos, y te mandare una descripción de la profesora y el dibujo, seguro que aún quedan chistes…que te parecen con reptiles?… no pongas esa cara, venga adiós

Oí un suspiro y me imagine que jinora se acababa de acordar de lo graciosa que soy pero no tenía tiempo para preguntarle que le pasaba por la mente, la clase casi había empezado.

Cuando casi llegaba a mi aula la puerta casi se había cerrado pero en un sprint llegue y puse el pie antes de que se cerrara, la que iba a cerrar la puerta era la chica de la cafetería de antes, era más preciosa de cerca, y tenía un cuerpo de vicio, sonreí e intente la táctica de la despistada.

\- oh perdón… yo… esto…

Ella me miro seriamente, ni siquiera pestañeo

\- cierre la puerta y siéntate.

La mire, mientas se iba al centro de la clase, maldita imbécil, se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine.

\- ¿pero que se ha creído esa…?

Mis palabras iban muriendo según hablaba, la chica se iba encaminado al atril y dejaba los papeles en la mesa, encendía el ordenador y ponía una presentación, me senté de la impresión en la primera silla que vi.

\- no… no… no, no, no, no… no

La chica miro a toda la clase y en especial a mí, su cara seria no cambio en ningun segundo.

\- buenos días, soy su profesora Asami Sato y les voy a dar la clase de Ingeniería.


	2. Chapter 2

**siento la tardanza... exámenes!**

**en fin, como siempre quiero decir que esta historia esta escrita a medias con shirei- kan, así que tenéis que leer su capitulo (**** s/11193272/1/Primeras-Impresiones-Siempre-Ciertas) para saber que ha pasado. el siguiente capitulo es el suyo asi que estad atentos!**

**dejad comentarios, con opiniones, preguntas y sugerencias que siempre son bienvenidos **

**hala... a disfrutar**

* * *

Salí del despacho de la profesora y me encamine sin pestañear hasta la entrada de la facultad me movía mecánicamente por pura inercia, cuando salí me quede mirando a la nada y recordé las palabras de la profesora. Me golpearon una a una dándome de bruces con la realidad, apreté los dientes, cerré los puños y gruñí.

\- Pero que hija de la gran puta… ¿Qué mierdas se ha creído esta tia?

Empecé a refunfuñar mientras cogía el autobús, subía las escaleras del piso, abrí ala puerta y le di una patada para cerrarla, todo ello sin parar mi verborrea tanto interna como insultos en alto. Mako y Bolin estaban montando una mesa en la cocina cuando oyeron mi estruendo al llegar, me quede parada en la entrada de la cocina viendo como me miraban con una sonrisa, que poco a poco fue cambiando a una mueca según pasaban los segundos. Mako levanto una mano y tuvo el valor para hablar

\- hey Korra ¿y esos humos?

Eso fue suficiente para que descargara mi ira en el primer objeto que encontré, con lo cual le di una patada a la mesa que le dio la vuelta y acabo desmontándose entera

\- hija de puta

Bolin me miro para luego mirar la mesa destrozada

\- ¿mal día? Pero si es el primer día, no has tenido tiempo a cagarla… ¿no la habras cagado verdad?

De repente me di cuenta de toda la conversación que había ocurrido en el despacho… otra vez. Ahora que ya había descargado mi ira en un objeto me di cuenta de que la profesora había escuchado toda la conversación y eso significaba que había escuchado TODO lo que había dicho de ella.

\- oh mierda

Mako toco mi hombro dejando atrás la mesa hecha polvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Abrí más los ojos mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza

\- OH MIERDA

Me dirigí hacia la pared más cercana y empecé a darme pequeños cabezazos contra la pared como castigo por mi comportamiento estúpido, tanto en la cafetería como en el despacho, a cada palabra que venía a mi mente de la profesora y de esos labios rojos de la conversación que tuvimos en el despacho me daba más fuerte y más rápido. Bolin se escondió detrás de Mako por miedo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa?

\- creo… que la ha cagado… pero no estoy seguro, pero es lo más probable. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? Solo ha sido un día, de hecho solo un par de horas… ¿Cómo?

Bolin miro y se escondió más detrás de su hermano

\- no lo sé… pero me da miedo.

Pare de darme cabezazos cuando escuche la conversación del par de hermanos, y les mire, una idea se cruzo en mi mente. Todo mi cabreo fue hacia una persona

\- tengo que hablar con jinora

Cogí el móvil y marque su número rápidamente, me dirigí hacia el salón y me moví nerviosa por el salón, al tercer tono cogió el teléfono

\- hola korra… ¿Qué tal…

\- eres una hija de puta

\- … te ha ido conociendo a Asami?

Respire profundamente e intente tranquilizarme

\- ¿lo sabías y no me avisaste?

Escuche un resoplido

\- a ver… la teníamos delante y no me di cuenta hasta que no fue muy tarde, además intente avisarte pero estabas tan inmersa en tu verborrea que no me diste tiempo a decirte que pararas y no pillaste las indirectas… creo que ya es tarde para decirte que pararas

Mire a Bolin y a Mako que me miraban raro y querían una explicación de mi comportamiento así que me resigne a las palabras de jinora y suspire.

\- Jinora, te cuelgo, Mako y Bolin quieren una explicación… y tú me las vas a pagar.. Mucho

Y colgué el teléfono antes de darle tiempo a quejarse mientras gruñía y les mire a los dos hermanos y me senté en el sofá cansada, una bola de pelo apareció contenta y pomposa, yo la abrace y escondí la cabeza en su pelaje.

\- ¿os he contado alguna vez la cagada más grande que he hecho? Pues esta la ha superado.

Bolin me miro incrédulo

\- ¿en serio? ¿Más que el director te vea follando con otra alumna y te vea el culo?

Le mire triste

\- mas… muchísimo mas

(…)

Mako tenía la boca abierta y Bolin intentaba no reír. Les había explicado toda la historia y a cada palabra que decía los hermanos abrían más la boca e intentaban contener sus ganas de reír, el mayor de los hermanos se llevo la mano a la cara con resignación.

\- ¿me estás diciendo…. Que has llamado… a una profesora… ratón de biblioteca antisocial y fea?

Yo cerré los ojos y rasque a Naga en la cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba en la situación me parecía más inverosímil y estúpida.

\- sí. Creo que ha sido una metedura de pata horrible ¿Qué creeis que debo de hacer?

Mako se paso las manos por la cara, y se puso las manos en el mentón.

\- joder, pues creo que lo más lógico sería dejarlo como esta… y en los exámenes mas te vale hacerlo perfecto porque te va a corregir el doble de duro que a los demás… o quizás se olvide.

Bolin nos miro a su hermano y a mí, como si no se creyera nuestras palabras.

\- ¿pero qué cojones dices? La ha cagado, tiene que ir a disculparse, es lo más lógico

Mako miro a su hermano

\- ¿pero qué dices? La ha llamado de todo, un simple perdón no valdrá, tiene que ganarse su respeto y luego pedirle perdón

Mire a Bolin y me encogí de hombros.

\- además de que me da palo.

Bolin me miro con la boca abierta, incrédulo.

\- ¿eres idiota? Tienes que disculparte

Mire a Naga y pensé en la situación y me decante por la cosa más lógica

\- creo… que voy a seguir el consejo de Mako.

Bolin gesticulo con los brazos mientras me miraba estupefacto

-¡ pero korra¡

Me levante del sofá y mire la hora, no era muy tarde pero estaba muy cansada y los dos hermanos me estaban desgastando muchísimo con lo cual me iría a dormir.

\- creo que me voy a ir a dormir, mañana tengo que ir a pasear a Naga y estoy cansadísima

Me levante y me dirigí a la cama mientras Bolin se quejaba amargamente de que no le hiciera caso, gesticulaba absurdamente y sin parar

\- pero korra… no tiene sentido, yo lo sé, tú lo sabes… lo sabemos todos

Me gire y le cogí en los hombros para intentar aparentar algo de confianza.

\- Bolin, mi decisión está tomada, me ganare su respeto y ya si eso me disculpare

Me dirigí hacia la habitación mientras Bolin corría detrás de mí intentando hacerme entrar en razón.

\- korra, no me vengas ahora con el "si eso", sabemos que eso significa que probablemente no lo harás. Tienes que disculparte.

Cerré la puerta y me tire en la cama oí como Bolin gemía de desesperación y le gruñía a su hermano que porque me daba tan malas ideas, Naga se subió inmediatamente en la cama y me puso la cabeza en la tripa en señal de que la empezara rascar. Yo la acaricie suavemente y empecé a hablar con ella, como cuando era pequeña y no tenía nadie más con quien hablar.

\- bueno chica, ¿Qué opinas de mi metedura de pata?

Naga lanzo un gruñidito y me lamio una mano

\- si… lo sé… metedura de pata máxima. ¿Quién crees que tiene razón? ¿Bolin o Mako?

Naga bostezo y yo reí y me rasque su oreja y ella hizo un gesto de gusto. Me di cuenta de que aun llevaba la ropa de calle así que me levante y me puse el pijama y me volví a tumbar en la cama, me tape los ojos y empecé a quedarme dormida con el calorcito de Naga en la tripa, mis ojos se cerraron a los cinco minutos, quedándome inconsciente y en un profundo sueño.

Mis sueños eran confusos y rápidos, un color de pelo negro se mezclaba con mis dedos se mezclaban como dos pinturas y una risa se colaba entre mis oídos, dulce, suave, magnifica… todo era confuso, unos labios rojos me tocaban y notaba presión en la espalda, como un abrazo. Justo cuando la figura se estaban dibujando y empezaba a reconocerla un par de patas me dieron un golpe en la cara y un ladrido me despertó.

Me levante de la cama y vi a una bola peluda esperando impaciente a salir de paseo, me tumbe de nuevo y gruñí.

\- ¿ya es tan pronto?

Naga ladro y empezó a moverse por la habitación

\- ¿tan impaciente estas?

Cogió la correa como un buen perro y el dejo en la cama para después coger una pelota y llevarla en la boca sin soltarla como señal de que quería salir a jugar ya, sonreí y me prepare para salir a correr. A los quince minutos ya estaba vestida y corriendo al trote hacia el parque.

Naga me sacaba ventaja como siempre y cuando llegamos al parque se emociono y se adelanto un poco dejándome atrás recuperando el aliento, no quería que se alejara así que silbe y ella me miro pero duro poco su mirada en mi cara ya que sitio la trayectoria de mi mano cuando tire la pelota y salió dispara a cogerla en el are y al poco vino corriendo orgullosa a dejarla a mis pies para que se la tirara de nuevo. Esta vez jugué con ella y corrí de un lado para otro para tirarle la pelota en el otro sentido. Acabe tirada al lado de un árbol jadeando y con la pelota en la mano

\- ¿es que nunca te cansas chica?

Ella ladro y se puso en posición de jugar, con lo cual cargué el brazo para un tiro especial, lance la pelota calculando pero cuando salió de mi mano algo llamo mi atención… una chica de pelo negro, piel blanca y sin imperfecciones, concentrada en su paso estaba justo en la trayectoria de la pelota que reboto en su cabeza y cayó en sus pies. Me puse blanca cuando que ella se llevo las manos la cabeza y yo, muy valiente, me escondí antes de que me viera, pero vi como Naga iba corriendo hacia ella y le pedía su pelota.

\- perro idiota

La profesora Asami Sato rascaba la cabeza a Naga y le tiraba la pelota para que fuera a por ella, mientras yo espiaba a lo lejos mientras maldecía mi suerte

\- perro estúpido… déjala y ven

Asami rio cuando Naga vino cubierta de barro porque se había metido en un charco… genial profesora, ahora nos toca bañarla, simplemente genial, Naga se sentó jadeando en los pies de la profesora y esta la rasco y sonrió, me fije en que tenía una sonrisa preciosa y que era demasiado mona… pero recordé la hora que era así que lance un silbido desde mi escondite y Naga cogió su pelota y vino. Espere a que Asami continuara su carrera para salir de mi escondite, mire a Naga que estaba cubierta de barro y le rasque la cabeza

\- y esa chica es la que me odia… ¿no crees que por solidaridad tenias que haberle gruñido o algo?

Naga ladro

\- ya sé que es muy maja… pero a mí me odia

Naga me miro mientras giraba la cabeza

\- solo digo que soy tu dueña y ella una profesora malvada y retorcida… deberías no jugar con ella mínimo.

Naga empezó a correr a mí alrededor

\- es como hablar con una pared… vamos para casa, tengo que ducharme y ponerme presentable para doña perfecta , tengo clase ahora con ella… que es una borde, pero yo me la follaba fuerte… y por la tarde voy a bañarte

Y con mi soliloquio llegue a casa y me prepare para la rutina

(….)

\- y recordad, el examen no contara para nota… pero es una prueba para en el futuro decidir su subiros la nota o bajárosla… esforzaos al máximo

Asami sato termino de apagar el proyector y terminar de explicar el examen mientras yo intentaba asimilar que habíamos visto ese día. Me levante de la mesa y mire mis apuntes incompletos, eso me pasaba por estar en Babia en clase, pero es que cuando veía esos labios hablar y mirar a la clase mientras explicaba se me venían a la mente los sueños que me habían estado acosando estas dos semanas, así que me dedicaba a desnudarla con la mirada mientras me decía a mi misma que nunca pasaría porque me odiaba más que a nadie, se notaba cuando ocasionalmente clavaba sus dos ojos verdes como puñales en mi cara y yo le devolvía una sonrisa.

Me acerque a la chica que apuntaba lo último que había en la pizarra y vi que sus apuntes estaban impecables y sin una mancha… bingo.

\- hola… soy korra, creo que tu eres… ¿July?

La chica pelirroja me miro con una sonrisa tímida

\- sí, y no hacía falta que te presentaras… se quién eres

Levante una ceja y me apoye en su mensa

\- ¿mi fama me precede?

Ella se sonrojo y rio

\- algo así… creo que la profesora te mira un poco mal y eso me hace gracia

Cerré los ojos y sonreí

\- si tú supieras. En fin… he visto que tú has estado atenta en clase y yo soy un gran desastre, me gustaría saber si bueno… ¿me podrías ayudar?

July se llevo una mano al mentón y sonrió

\- ¿estas usando la táctica de ligar conmigo para que te ayude y te pase apuntes?

Me lleve una mano al pelo y pose mi sonrisa más coqueta

\- buenooo… puede… ¿funcionaria?

Ella sonrió

\- creo que si… ¿Qué te parece si…?

Un carraspeo sonó detrás de mí y vi como Asami sato me miraba desde los centímetros que me sacaba

\- ¿le importaría apartarse? Obstruye toda la puerta y tengo otra clase

La mire fijamente a los ojos desafiándola hasta que el momento se volvió incomodo, me aparte y abriéndole la puerta le hice un gesto

\- toda suya señora sato

Ella me miro y yo sonreí, cuando salió cogió la puerta y dio un portazo, july me miro

\- creo que eso la ha cabreado mas

Asentí

\- eso espero.

\- ¿crees que eso le habrá hecho odiarte más?

Me senté en la mesa de july que se sonrojo

\- quizás sea porque me haya visto hablar con chicas guapas y en realidad esta celosa.

July sonrió y se puso más roja

\- ¿quedamos en mi casa por las tardes? Tengo un hueco libre

Sonreí y le guiñe un ojo

\- eso sería magnífico. ¿Te doy mi número?


	3. Chapter 3

**buenos días, siento la tardanza... exámenes y que últimamente me encontraba mal. en fin espero que disfrutéis de la historia y el mismo rollo de siempre. ( que esta historia es a medias, que el próximo capitulo no lo hago yo y eso..) **

**comentarios, sugerencias y acusaciones serán bienvenidas, ciao!**

* * *

Golpeaba el lápiz mientras me mordía el envés de la mano y pateaba suavemente el suelo con la punta de la bota, necesitaba concentrarme... o inspiración divina.

"vamos_ a ver korra… este examen no es tan difícil, has estudiado, te has preparado y aun así no sabes hacer una mierda. No, no, no y no nada de pensamientos negativos, sabes como acaba eso, esto son los nervios nada más. Bien este examen solamente es para prepararte a lo que viene y caerle bien a esa zorr… Asami, buen culo pero mala leche Asami… DEJA YA DE PENSAR EN ESO_"

Golpe de nuevo el examen y borre todo el dibujo del problema, volví a dibujarlo de nuevo pero aun así no entendía nada, era como una mezcla de chino con hijoputismo nato. Encima el calor que hacía, me costaba pensar y relajarme, me quite la camisa de cuadros y me quede en tirantes, un taconeo se paró a mi lado y mire de reojo como la profesora miraba mi examen, no quería ver su cara por si veía mi desastre y me miraba con desaprobación, aunque descarte la idea de inmediato mi mente ya se dio por vencida del todo.

"si_ quieres verlo bien, pues te dejare buenas vistas, disfruta cabrona_"

Y fingí estirarme mientras flexionaba los antebrazos y ponía cara de cansada, me puse con los brazos en el respaldo y gire el cuello para terminar mirando a la profesora que me miro fijamente y suspiro y se puso a andar para resolver la duda de July que nada mas termino y me guiño el ojo y levanto el pulgar.

"_por como Asami se ha ido debo de tener el examen hecho mierda… en fin_."

Cogí el examen, se lo entregue a Asami y mire con resignación como levantaba una ceja y lo dejaba en la mesa. Fantástico, putamente maravilloso, eso era malo.

(….)

\- Korra ni se te ocurra dar un paso más

No… no, no, nooooo. Tenzin me cogió el hombro y me giro acompañado de otro hombre con un bigote igual de poblado, el director… lo que me faltaba para completar el día, una bronca.

\- korra, tenemos que hablar sobre tu beca

Sabía a lo que se refería así que intente inventarme una excusa digna

\- yo… no he tenido tiempo de aclimatarme y se me ha ido atrasando todo y lo he ido posponiendo y… eso.

\- llevas demasiado tiempo aquí jovencita, tienes que empezar a entrenar.

Cerré los ojos y suspire, una de las razones por las que había recibido la beca (y conseguir entrar aquí después de mi pequeño desliz que hizo que me expulsaran) era porque era una campeona de boxeo, una luchadora nata, en mi antigua ciudad era una campeona invicta, nadie me había ganado nunca, era la mejor del país y esta universidad al ver que podía coger a una superestrella del deporte paso por encima mi pequeñas indiscreciones y me acogió rápidamente.

\- bueno, si… pero… es que… he estado ocupada

\- ¿ocupada en qué sentido?

Intente pensar en una excusa realista y no decir que lo fui posponiendo por vaga pero un taconeo nos interrumpió

\- ¿a qué se debe este galimatías?

Me gire y vi a la profesora Sato mirándonos detrás de un montón de papeles que supongo que serán los exámenes, su ceja estaba levantada y me miraba fijamente para pasar los ojos a Tenzin y al director

\- pues que la alumna, aquí presente, no ha ido ni a un entrenamiento desde que llego aquí y la admitimos, en parte, por su capacidad de ganar campeonatos como si fueran partidas de póker contra bebes, y le estamos "sugiriendo" que vuelva a entrenar.

"_woo… esa referencia es muy turbia_"

Sato levanto una ceja

\- ¿póker contra bebes?

El director levanto una mano y la agito

\- primera metáfora que he encontrado, la cuestión – se giro y me miro fijamente mientras levantaba un dedo- es que tienes que entrenar cuanto antes ya que tienes un campeonato en dos meses y no puedes faltar… ni fallar

Suspire pesadamente, esto iba peor.

\- Tenzin será tu entrenador personal, - se giro y miro directamente al profesor - Tenzin espero mano dura de tu parte

El profesor asintió con la cabeza, bien, esto iba a peor. Me puse la mano en la cara y gruñí.

\- sin problemas.

El director se fue sin mediar palabra y Tenzin miro de nuevo a Korra

\- el lunes empezamos, sin ninguna excusa.

Y emprendió un paso ligero y suave, haciéndose notar que él había entrenado de joven al boxeo, y sabiendo que lo que había dicho no era una sugerencia, sino una orden, golpe mis muslos con las palmas y gruñí suavemente.

\- genial… simplemente genial.

\- así que… boxeo

Mire a Sato que me sonreía enigmáticamente, ¿Por qué se había quedado toda la conversación? ¿No tiene cosas que hacer?

\- sí, el único deporte de contacto que me dejaban practicar en campeonatos, más que nada porque no había otro. Aunque también he entrenado hapkido, taekwondo y capoeira.

Sato miro los folios y luego me miraba con una sonrisa, parecía metida en sus pensamientos.

\- a lo mejor un día podemos entrenar juntas

Esa sugerencia llego a mi mente y tardo demasiado en procesarla, levante una ceja y abrí la boca sin hacer ningún ruido. Sato carraspeo y miro los exámenes nerviosa, se que ella pensaba que no lo había oído, estaba un poco colorada con lo cual, nerviosa siguió mirando los exámenes.

\- bueno… tengo que… corregir los exámenes… y tal. Adiós

Y sus tacones resonaron por todo el pasillo mientras se iba rápidamente

\- ¿Qué?

(…)

Llegue a casa y lo primero que me recibió un olor peculiar, Bolin salió de la cocina con un cucharon en la mano lleno de tomate y una sonrisa en la cara, su delantal estaba manchado de tomate y harina. La mire fijamente y vio mi cara de cansancio y sonrió con su peculiar sonrisa amistosa

\- estoy haciendo lasaña ¿quieres?

Ande hasta el sofá y me tire en plancha y levante un pulgar en señal afirmativa. Mako a mi lado me puso la mano en la espalda sin dejar de leer un libro.

\- Ea Ea… ea ea

\- Mako, eres el peor consolador del mundo

\- eso dicho en otro contexto suena raro

\- enfermo.

Bolin vino a los diez minutos con su delantal aun manchado y se sentó a mi lado mientras me tocaba el pelo con cariño, como un hermano mayor preocupado… no como Mako.

\- ¿Qué tal el día?

Me gire y le mire

\- mal, el examen mal y encima me han venido el entrenador y profesor de matemáticas y el director a decirme que tengo que volver a entrenar.

Bolin me cogió de los hombros

\- no sabía que Tenzin era entrenador de boxeo

\- fue uno de los mejores en su tiempo y ahora me va a entrenar…. Y como entrene como da las clases esto va a ser un coñazo.

Bolin me cogió la cara y sonrió

\- anímate anda, piensa que hoy es viernes – me agarro de los hombros- vierneeeeeeees

Mire a Bolin y suspire, hice que me soltara la cara que cayó en plancha contra el cojín y me encogí de hombros

\- ¿y qué?

Mako me miro extrañado

\- ¿no te has enterado?

\- ¿enterarme de qué?

Bolin saco una tarjeta y me la paso, en ella se leía "fiesta "bestial" en la guarida, universitarios y gente sin oficio ni beneficio… o quien sea que cojones, aquí sin distinciones. Edad máxima para entrar 27 años, la edad mínima la legal. Barra libre de alcohol, toda la noche, os esperamos allí. Entrada 30 pavos ¿acaso tienes algo mejor? ¿No? Ya lo sabíamos" el flayer de una fiesta más ofensivo que he leído nunca, y he visto los de puticlub.

\- este flayer es un poco ofensivo ¿no creéis?

Mako me lo quito y lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa

\- puede pero aun así, son unas fiestas brutales y merece la pena ir, apúntate

Bolin me cogió de nuevo y empezó a zarandearme.

\- apúntate

Mako me zarandeo la espalda con la mano

\- apúntate

\- apúntate

\- apúntate

\- apúntate

Me los quite de encima con un aspaviento de brazos.

\- DE ACUERDO… me lo pensare

Bolin gruño y Mako cerró los ojos, ambos se quejaron a la vez con los gruñidos característicos de ambos hermanos

\- siempre que dices eso no vienes… no es justo.

\- eso es trampa, tienes que venir

Cerré los ojos y suspire, esto me cansaba más aun

\- me lo pensare, mañana os digo me voy a dormir… estoy reventadisima de verdad

Bolin se levanto y se encaro conmigo, su delantal se movía suavemente

\- eh no, no, no, no. Dijiste que querías lasaña y ahora te la comes.

Gire los ojos

\- oh venga ya… esto es injusto, no tengo ganas

\- no me hagas sacar el cucharon y darte con el

\- pero…

\- ¿a que lo saco?

Gire los ojos, y suspire

\- de acuerdo

Bolin se levanto y señalo a la cocina

\- pues a poner la mesa, Mako muévete y korra deja de ponerme caras de burla y quejarte, y a currar

Mako suspiro y se movió hacia la cocina junto a su hermano, yo cogí el flayer y lo mire fijamente, la tarjeta era de color azul eléctrico con toques claros, copas adornaban la tarjeta y luces de colores, parecía la típica fiesta de universitarios borrachos que acabaría con alcohol de garrafón, gente vomitando por todos lados y yo con una resaca del quince

\- ¿Por qué mierdas crean estas fiestas?

\- korra oigo como te quejas y no como pones la mesa

\- oh Bolin… me libre de mi madre y ahora te tengo a ti, no soy una niña que hay que cuidar

\- pon la puta mesa

Gruñí y me levante

\- ojala Naga te muerda por la noche

(…)

El despertador sonaba y alguien me quitaba la almohada mientras gruñía, por su comportamiento supe quien era

\- ¿ya es la hora Naga?

Unos ladridos me respondieron

\- vale, vale ya… ya

Me vestí y me puse los pantalones, por las mañanas siempre era igual, estaba demasiado cansada para darme cuenta de la rutina pero lo suficiente consciente para saber que era todos los días lo mismo. Mire el flayer que estaba en la mesa al lado de la correa, cogí las dos cosas y salimos las dos, cuando cogimos el ascensor pero yo seguía mirando el flayer

\- ¿tu qué crees Naga? ¿Voy?

Ella solo ladraba y daba vueltas, demasiado nerviosa por tener la calle cerca.

\- no eres de mucha ayuda la verdad

Una vez se abrió la puerta Naga salió corriendo y yo me guarde el flayer en la parte de atrás del pantalón y empecé a correr suavemente. Después de media hora empezaba a chispear y me puse la capucha y llegamos al parque, cuando empecé a andar por el parque hasta nuestro lugar habitual la lluvia ya era muy fuerte, mire como mi bola de pelo estaba cada vez más pequeña

\- sin tu pelo no eres nada Naga

Ella ladro felizmente sin darse cuenta de mi crítica y saque una pelota que tenía en el jersey y se la lance, mientras ella iba a por ella me senté detrás de un árbol y espere a que Naga volviera, la dejo llena de babas y mordiscos en mis pies con lo cual se la lance de nuevo, pero justo cuando iba a por ella una figura vestida de blanco (tanto pantalones cortos como jersey con capucha y sin mangas eran de color blanco). Naga le paso por delante y la figura se paro y la acaricio la cabeza suavemente a lo que Naga sacaba la lengua encantada, después le ladro con tono cariñoso y jugó con la figura un poco, a la figura se le acerco un hombre que le empezó a hablar y hacían gestos, la figura de blanco parecía molesta y evitaba la conversación mientras que la otra se acercaba más de lo necesario, Naga soltó la pelota y empezó a ladrarle amenazante, eso me puso alerta, me levante del césped y vi como la figura cogía a la figura de blanco del brazo violentamente y Naga pasaba de ladrarle a gruñirle amenazante pero el hombre le dio un golpe y la aparto, eso me enfureció y me hizo ponerme en macha.

Nadie tocaba a mi perra

Corrí rápidamente y cogí al hombre por el cuello, este paso del enfado a la sorpresa con una sonrisa bobalicona, había algo raro en el.

\- ¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

El hombre sonrió

\- ¿es otra amiga tuyo preciosa? Hoy estas rodeada, nunca te veo con nadie y hoy que he decido hablarte estas rodeada de gente.

Mis puños se apretaron pero una voz me paro

\- korra suéltalo

Me gire y vi como Asami Sato me miraba detrás de una capucha blanca, la mire fijamente, ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella? Aun así no podía dejar que el tio se fuera impune.

\- ha pegado a mi perro

\- ¿esa bola de pelo es tuya? Es muy molesta, llévatela y déjanos solos a la señorita y a mi ¿quieres?

Agarre de nuevo al tio por el cuello y lo acerque a mí, notaba mis músculos tensos, listos por si me tocaba la moral.

\- ¿o sino qué?

\- que me sentiré muy mal por romperte esa cara tan bonita

\- atrévete capullo

Note una mano en mi espalda

\- korra basta, puedo defenderme sola

Solté al tio y le mire fijamente para girarme a Sato

\- este tio acaba de tocar a mi perro y eso le convierte en un capullo, y a ti te estaba acosando y un tio que ataca a un perro y acosa a una mujer es un capullo integral.

\- sigo delante y me molesta que me insultes

Le ignore y mire a Sato

\- ¿me equivoco en algo?

\- no pero tampoco hay que amenazar a la gente

\- pero es un capullo integral

\- TE HE DICHO QUE SIGO DELANTE

Y me gire y me dio un puñetazo que me hizo retroceder tres pasos, no era un golpe muy duro simplemente que me había pillado de sorpresa. Noto como me había afectado el golpe con lo cual intento provocarme más, con éxito.

\- Solo eres una puta extranjera y ella una guarra, quítate de mi camino.

Note como la ira me inundaba, nadie insultaba mi procedencia y menos a una chica, me puse en guardia y vi que él estaba dispuesto a golpear de nuevo. Vi como su golpe venia directamente a mi cara, pero hice un giro y lo esquive suavemente y le lance un gancho en la mandíbula que le dejo sangrando, seguida de una patada en el estomago que lo postro de rodillas

\- ¿quieres más?

El me miro fijamente y se levanto, su orgullo estaba herido.

\- me las vais a pagar, putas.

Y se fue corriendo, me gire y vi como Sato me miraba

\- tienes sangre en el labio

Me toque y note que lo tenía un poco roto, escupí la sangre y me limpie con la mano

\- me han dado peores ¿y usted profesora?

\- korra, estamos fuera del recinto educativo por favor, llámame Asami

\- no puedo, eres mi profesora… como mucho te llamo Sato.

Ella sonrió

\- me vale

Una bola peluda y empapada me miro fijamente, y ladro preocupada y se pego a mí

\- tranquila bola peluda… estoy bien

Ella me lamio la mano y luego exigió que la rascara

\- ¿así que es tuya?

\- sí, la saco todos los días

\- la he visto… pero a ti no

\- cosas que pasan

Empezó a llover más fuerte y mire fijamente las nubes y luego a la profesora, la situación era incomoda con lo cual silbe y me invente una excusa para salir corriendo de allí.

\- creo que es hora de que me vaya, hay que secar a Naga y tengo que prepararme para una cosa.

\- nos vemos

Me decidí a andar pero una tos me llamo la atención

\- oye, ¿querrías venir a correr conmigo? No suelo tener mucha compañía y todo eso…

La mire fijamente y cerré los ojos

\- mire señorita Sato, somos profesora y alumna así que no creo que debamos…

\- somos profesora y alumna en la universidad, aquí no.

La mire fijamente, no podía olvidar que la había insultado y que ella se había comportado como una pérfida, pero se la veía tan… decidida, tan… inocente. Gruñí un poco y cedí terreno en mi moralidad

\- no creo que debamos tener una relación estrecha fuera de la universidad pero si nos encontramos en el parque no creo que pase nada por hablar, jugar con Naga o salir a correr

Ella sonrió suavemente y me miro

\- me vale

Hice un gesto con la mano y emprendí mi camino, escuche como ella me llamaba una vez y escuche con que se me había caído algo pero yo ya estaba demasiado lejos como para entenderla bien

(…..)

En el ascensor me llego un mensaje de July

J: vas a ir a la fiesta?

K: Creo que si… aun no lo tengo claro

J: Venga, sea entretenido.. Y estaremos un rato juntas

\- esta tia se está convirtiendo en una acosadora profesional. Pero sus apuntes son buenos, haba que aguantar

K: Si… estará bien ¿sobre qué hora?

J: Lo pone en el flayer idiota :P

Mire en mi bolsillo y me di cuenta de que no estaba, toque todos y recordé que Sato había dicho que algo se me había caído… o mierda, ella tiene el flayer

K: He perdido el flayer, bueno Mako y Bolin van a sí que iré con ellos

J: Nos vemos allí guapa

K: Adiós

\- esta tía está enferma

Abrí la puerta Bolin me esperaba en la puerta impaciente como un perrito, gire los ojos

\- si Bolin… voy a la fiesta


	4. Chapter 4

\- movimiento de pies korra… más rápido, uno, dos, un dos… no seas tan lenta.

Me moví rápidamente esquivando un gancho de derecha rápido y que era increíblemente certero, que a pesar de no darme, me rozo la mejilla. Estaba lenta y torpe y esta falta de agilidad la noto tenzin también.

\- eso no es un movimiento de pies corra, eso es esquivar

\- ¿no es lo mismo?

\- no

Y dicho eso me encajo un golpe en el hígado que me dejo sin respiración. Me aparte rápidamente, intentando huir de él, se me quedo mirando fijamente sin ni siquiera sentirse satisfecho por el puñetazo que me había dado, ¿Cuántos años tenía este pavo? ¿50 o 60? Y aun así me había reventado.

\- ya no eres capaz de esquivar

Me pegue a las cuerdas intentando recuperar el aliento.

\- llevamos 3 horas de entrenamiento… ni si quiera me has dejado ir a por agua ¿Cómo quieres que siga esquivando tus golpes?

\- yo también he estado entrenando contigo

\- tú has estado gritándome y dándome golpes, eso no es entrenar

Ese comentario pareció no gustarle ya que me tiro la tolla y se puso con aire de mandón

\- suficiente, media hora de saco y media hora de cuerda y vete a casa. El lunes te quiero aquí sin ninguna queja

Me despegue de la cuerda donde había estado aferrada cual salvavidas y me dirigí hacia al saco gruñendo por lo bajo, pero cuando pasaba al lado de tenzin, este me paro.

\- ¿y lo de la boca?

Me toque el labio, la herida del gilipollas que había acosado a la profesora, ya no me acordaba de ella. Aun dolía pero había cicatrizado así que no debía notarse mucho, tenzin era un ex boxeador con lo cual debe haberlo visto de lejos, no sé porque intentaba ocultarleselo.

\- me caí

\- korra, si quieres que te trate como a una alumna y que esto deje de ser una tortura para los dos tienes que confiar en mi

Lo mire fijamente y vi que había sinceridad en sus palabras, pero sabría lo que pasaría: sermón sobre lo malo que es pelearse con otros, castigo (y seguramente quedarme sin fiesta) y encima sobre seguro se lo contaría al director con lo cual más marrón para mi

Y no tenía ganas.

\- y si tú quieres que confía en ti dame cancha… me caí ¿vale?

El suspiro y me soltó

\- si es lo dices me lo creo… pero espero que no vuelvas a "caerte"

Le mire fijamente e hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y me fui sin mediar más palabra hacia el saco.

Una vez allí empecé a encadenar golpes sin parar. Las mismas series que tenzin me había enseñado al principio del día, con el mismo Angulo de golpe y fuerza, tenzin no me miraba pero sabía que el sabría si habría entrenado las series, a pesar de ser un instructor muy estricto lo hacía genial y no le faltaba experiencia… varios torneos en su espalda y un mundial en segundo puesto, en su época fue el mejor. ¿Qué haría aquí?

Una vez había terminado con el saco me quite las vendas de las manos, ya sudadas hasta el punto de que podían gotear, las tire al lado mío y cogí una cuerda, y mentalmente me puse a hacer las series de saltos: con una pierna, con dos, y a ir cada vez más rápido. Cerré los ojos y lleve la cuenta por dentro de las repeticiones que llevaba… dios, las piernas me mataban pero había que hacerlo o sino el lunes sería peor, ya que tenzin me mandaría una hora de cuerda y eso sería matador.

Cuando ya llevaba casi 15 minutos sin parar mi tobillo fallo y me hizo perder la concentración y el ritmo que llevaba, eso me cabreo y tire la cuerda a un lado.

Estaba frustrada, aun no tenía la nota del examen peo sabía que no iba a ser buena, en los entrenamientos había perdido muchísima técnica y muchísima potencia y encima tenía que ir a la jodida fiesta e intentar que July entendiera que solo me interesaba como amiga, cosa que veía difícil.

Respire profundamente mientras intentaba poco a poco recuperar el control, note como alguien me estaba mirando fijamente. Me gire y clave la mirada en la profesora que últimamente se cruzaba todo el rato en mi camino, hice un gesto con la cabeza y ella levanto la mano, volví a coger la comba y le di la espalda. La ignore mientras volvía a canturrear las series en mi mente. Una vez termine, sudada y reventada, me fui al vestuario, donde a pesar de que notaba un par de miradas indiscretas me cambie a un ritmo más rápido ya que era incomodo, aunque nunca me había molestado que la gente disfrutase del espectáculo que era mi cuerpo, pero no me gustaba que lo hiciese alguien que se encuentra por encima de mí en lo que se refiere en cadena de mando como un policía, un jefe de trabajo…. O un profesor, me viese con poca ropa, era incómodo.

Cogí mis cosas y me fui manteniendo la mirada fija en la puerta e intentando no mirar a nadie que estuviera cerca mío

(….)

\- korra tampoco es tan difícil… pilla la camisa blanca

\- a mí me gusta la roja

\- la roja es fea y te sienta mal, la blanca te realza los ojos y la piel y encima te hace unos brazos geniales.

Me ajuste las mangas, me abrí la camiseta dejando escote y me puse la fina corbata negra, me peine de modo desgarbado y abrí la puerta del baño donde Bolin me estaba mirando fijamente

\- ¿así mejor?

El levanto los pulgares.

\- así vas a romper corazones cielo

\- ¿cielo?

Me aparto de un golpe del baño, creo que toda su verborrea por el estilo era porque quería entrar en el baño y peinarse como si no hubiese un mañana, y eso se confirmó cuando cogió la gomina para ponérsela delicadamente en el pelo con un mimo increíble.

\- ¿ya no puedo llamarte cielo?

\- nunca me has llamado cielo.

Mako me aparto también para robarle la gomina a su hermano y empezar a aplicársela el también.

\- últimamente está muy raro… creo que está enamorado

\- ya lo estabas

Los hermanos empezaron a pelearse por el espejo, mientras tanto yo mire mi móvil y sus pire cansada ya que en las últimas 5 horas había recibido 30 mensajes de July

\- oye… ¿July va a estar en la fiesta? No deja de mandarme mensajes y esto ya no me está gustando

-¿Qué pasa?

Bloquee el móvil y me fui a tirarme al sofá donde Naga también me esperaba

\- que no me gusta ella, y encima me sigue todo el día cual perrito faldero y sigue creyendo que realmente voy a liarme con ella… pero no me gusta, de verdad que no.

\- ¿y porque no se lo dices?

\- ¿crees que no lo he hecho? Pero no lo pilla

Bolin se sentó a mi lado y me paso el brazo por los hombros.

\- pues plan para hoy, te lías con ella y luego con otra o directamente te lías con otra en su cara y así pilla las indirectas, rápido y directo como un picotazo de mosquito.

Reí suavemente ante las genialidades de Bolin

\- no es tan fácil

\- es fácil… " July paso de tu cara, no me gustas pero podemos ser amigas"

\- Bolin, ¿le has dicho tu eso a alguien?

\- no… pero si se dicen en las películas.

\- eso no funciona así.

Mako salto a naga y se sentó a mi lado.

\- pero… podrías intentarlo

Me pase las manos por la cara.

\- ¿alguno de vosotros dos le ha dicho eso a alguien?

Los dos se miraron fijamente

\- no… pero podrías ser la primera de nosotros en hacerlo, cual experimento social… hazlo por el grupo.

Me tire en el sofá y gruñí… vaya par de imbéciles.

\- ay por dios… ¿nos vamos a la fiesta ya?

Mako me sobo el pelo con una sonrisa.

\- claro… nos lleva July

Levante la cabeza rápidamente y le mire fijamente.

\- ¿Qué? Intento librarme de ella y lo único que hacéis es ponérmelo difícil.

\- tranqui: nos lleva, fiestaza , le rompes el corazón y seguimos de fiestaza.

\- Mako… cielo… cariño… ¿y cómo volvemos?

\- al día siguiente con el metro ¿Qué preguntas?

Cogí un cojín y le pegue con él para después intentar ahogarme con el

\- dios…esta fiesta va a ser horrible

(….)

\- y tu ¿Qué quieres hacer korra?

Tenía la ventanilla abierta y miraba como muchísimos universitarios íbamos de camino a la fiesta, el coche de July olía a ambientador de fresas y la radio estaba tope con lo cual la conversación de Bolin y Mako se perdía entre notas de tecno. Estaba todo puesto perfectamente para que July y yo pudiésemos hablar sin ser molestadas. Esto era muy incómodo.

\- ¿yo? Pues beber y buscar a ver si alguien quiere diversión

July soltó una risa que no me gusto ni un pelo

\- yo puedo ser ese alguien

\- jajá… si claro

Aparcamos en frente del local y vimos ya varias personas en la puerta borrachas, dos en la esquina potando y dos chicas llorando. July me agarro del brazo y me tiro hacia la puerta, yo solo podía mirar a la gente que rodeaba la casa, destrozados por el alcohol e intentado ser conscientes de su propio ser ¿iba a acabar yo así?

\- joder… parece buena la fiesta.

July sonrió

\- será mejor dentro de un rato con un par de copas en el cuerpo, vas a ver qué bien nos lo vamos a pasar.

Me agarro más fuerte del brazo y me arrastro a la fiesta, una vez entramos parecía el maldito videoclip de Katy Perry, todo era alcohol y música. Hice un barrido con la mirada a toda la fiesta e hice un gesto para hacer entender que me dirigía hacia la mesa de bebidas.

July me acompaño mientras me hablaba de lo bien que le había salido el examen y de lo mal que se portó sato conmigo y que la notaba muy amagada, ni siquiera respondí, me bebí un lingotazo y mire a Bolin y a Mako

\- bueno… que empiece la fiesta y los juegos

(…) 

Llevaba…. ¿Cuánto?... 6 de beerpong, 8 de ronda de chupitos, 3 meter la moneda en el vaso y un par de copas más, además de haber ingerido un browne que me habían dicho que tenía una hierba un tanto conocida por su santidad, la madre de dios.

No sabía quién era, ni donde estaba, ni si quiera como me llamaba pero… dios…

Estaba cojonudamente.

No me importaba suspender el examen y la posibilidad de perder la beca, no me importaba dejar de practicar el deporte que amaba, no me importaba que July me siguiera a todos lados en la fiesta y que intentara liarse conmigo mientras bailábamos

Hoy no me importaba nada.

-korra ¿estas…bien?

Mako me miraba desde el sofá con una copa en la mano

\- se… creo que see

Me levante y me estire

\- voy … al baño… a…

No termine la frase, me levante y me dirigí rápidamente a lavabo más cercano mientras oía como alguien me seguía, posiblemente July, llevaba un rato sin molestarme, quizás porque había notado que la estaba esquivando a lo bestia.

Una vez dentro del baño cerré la puerta y me puse delante del lavabo para lavarme la cara, me mire fijamente y vi que estaba en la mierda, ojos rojos, pelo despeinado y la corbata desabrochada completamente ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

\- joooder… voy a flipar mañana.

Y me empecé a reír quedamente.

Llamaron a la puerta y vi cómo se abría, me mire las manos y vi como unas manos cuidadas me tocaban la espalda y me hablaban con una voz muy lejana, realmente no entendía que decía ni si quiera era capaz de distinguir el tono de voz.

Joder como pega el bollo de María

\- joder como pega el bollo de María

\- ¿estas colocada?

Me reí más fuerte, joder, ya no sabía ni que hacia ni que decía y me apoye en la pared con los ojos cerrados

\- estoy en lo puto más alto

Oí como se quejaba con indignación, como una madre que ve a su hijo borracho, y me ponía una mano en el hombro

\- korra no…

\- July, no es no… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que pares?

Me toco la frente, estaba fría… y olía a menta, me estaba volviendo loca

\- korra yo no…

\- ya lo sé, que si no lo puedes evitar y todo eso, pero no me gustas

July se notaba apurada, seguramente si abriera los ojos la vería roja y borracha intentado buscar alguna excusa para meterme mano

Coño… ¿y por qué no? Tengo un calentón horrible por culpa del alcohol y de la María y no pienso claro, quizás así me libre de ella de una vez por todas y me deje en paz, luego puedo decir que estaba en la mierda y decirle que fue un error y librarme de ella para siempre.

Cogí la mano que me tocaba y la bese suavemente para después tirar de ella y para pegarla a mí. July, ¿no estas más alta y hueles mejor?

\- korra ¿Qué..?

La bese, sabia a menta y fresa… sabía demasiado bien. Era deliciosa ¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¿Un beso de July que me gusta?, Mi lengua paso por su boca y la saboree entera.

July se pegó a mí y yo la cogí por las piernas para que me rodease la cintura con las piernas, para subirla al pequeño lavamanos de mármol, ella se dejaba hacer, le besaba el cuello y le pase las manos por las piernas mientras levantaba su vestido suavemente.

\- korra… para…

\- ¿no te gusta? Diciéndolo entre gemidos es difícil decirlo

Ella me aparto y pude mirar a la cara por primera vez.

Ojos verde esmeralda

-korra…

La seguí besando antes de que mi mente reaccionara, ella hizo lo mismo y me beso el cuello y empezó a apartarme suavemente la camisa y a desabrochármela desde arriba. Su mano fría recorría todo mi cuerpo y su olor me llenaba todos los sentidos.

Ella seguía mordiéndome el cuello y besando por donde más me gustaba y mis manos seguían corriendo por sus piernas suaves y me estaba volviendo loca, todo ardía, sus manos habían desabrochado la camiseta y se metían por sitios donde no dirías a tus padres donde han estado.

Volví a su boca y la pegue más a mí, ya había llegado a la cintura de su ropa interior cuando unos golpes me desconcentraron entera

\- KORRAAAAA… que nos.. vagmoos

Me pare mire a ¿July? y sonreí

\- vaya… parece que me tengo que ir

\- pero… pero… no me puedes dejar así…

me tambalee y me apoye en la puerta mientras me ataba torpemente los botones, debía dar mucha pena

\- creo… que … no es buena idea… porque… mañana… estaré echa mierda y espero …. No sé qué espero

Ella me miro pero yo me mire los zapatos que estaban manchados por… ¿vodka? ¿cerveza?

\- korra… tienes los botones mal abrochados

Me los empezó a abrochar pero yo cogí de nuevo su mano

\- tienes… unas manos muy bonitas… quiero besarte ¿esto es un deja vu?

Ella se rio… July tenía una risa bonita

Y ojos verdes

¿July tenia ojos verdes? ¿Esos ojos tan bonitos?... no me acuerdo

Iba a volver a besarla cuando Bolin abrió la puerta

\- korra quiero irme a casa… vamos

Y dicho esto me cogió de la mano y tiro de mi sin que me diera tiempo a despedirme de July

\- ¿no deberíamos esperarla?

Bolin me miro

\- ¿a quién?

\- a July… estaba en el baño

-¿ que? Ella se fue hace una hora, no te encontraba y se cabreo y se fue

Entonces… ¿Quién coño estaba en el baño?

Me mire la camisa… un pintalabios rojo sangre brillaba allí

¿Quién llevaba pintalabios rojos y tenía ojos verde brillantes?


End file.
